


I'll Burn The World For You

by Cookiesandpudding



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Broken Families, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Crossdressing, F/M, Homelessness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiesandpudding/pseuds/Cookiesandpudding
Summary: Koji was a introverted boy afraid of judgement from other people. Maria was social and hated the world until she found a reason to love it. As time goes on, sacrifice after sacrifice must be made to stay together, even if it means burning the world in the process.





	1. Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to keep this updated, but chapters can take awhile to work on. I love writing these two though.

"How does this one look?"

Maria twirled around, showing off the dress. A simple, cool, green sundress with white polka dots.   
Kok sighed. "It's almost autumn, you wouldn't be able to wear that outside for almost a year." Maria puffed up her cheeks and pouted. "Besides," Koji continued. "We really need uniform stuff." He stated. Koji was a nice person, but he worried to much. At least, Maria thought so.

Maria began unbuttoning the dress. "School starts in like, a month. Relax Ko-ko." She teased. Koji made a dismissive hand gesture, although it felt accusing in this case. "Last year we had to buy clothes last minute." Koji shivered. "Im not living through that again." He chuckled.

Slipping off the garment, Maria put it back on it's hanger. Maria was a somewhat small person compared to her classmates. She had short, blonde, hair and dark blue eyes. Koji always said that they looked liked you'd get swallowed whole if you stared into them long enough. What a weirdo.

Maria pointed to a shopping bag sitting next to Koji. "Well, since you obviously want to choose a school outfit, you can pick one." She said, putting her hands on her hips. Koji rolled his eyes. "Your just too lazy to pick one yourself."   
Maria made a noise of mock offense. "You haven't tried on anything since we got here!" She exclaimed. "Shhhh! Don't be so loud." He hushed, standing up. 

Koji looked through the bag for a few seconds before pulling out a black, white, and red themed uniform. He was already out of his clothes by the time Maria had put on the sundress. Koji pulled up the red plaid skirt.

"Does it fit?" Maria asked, looking at Koji. He nodded, tidying the collar of the shirt. "I like this one..." He said, smiling as he looked in the mirror. Maria giggled. "It looks nice with that tacky hair of yours."   
Koji had long, light green hair that ran down to his back. It was always neatly kept and cared for. Although, he'd probably have a heart attack if someone happened to cut it or dye it. No, he'd probably die instead.

Maria changed the subject. "Well, if you like that one we might as well get one for both of us," She wrinkled her nose slightly. "The school didn't give many options." She stated. Koji nodded putting on his regular black and white dress. "Im just glad we both made it in the same class, honestly." Koji looked up at her. "I'll wait outside and check these clothes out." He said, picking up the bag and moving towards the door. "Uh, yeah I'll be right there, Ko." She said as he left. Maria smiled to herself. Maybe this year would be alright.


	2. Do You Regret It?

It was a somewhat short trip home, Maria dragging Koji to the bus stop, and they rode it to their apartment. A nice, medium sized apartment could just about fit both of them. Maria began taking out her clothes as soon as the door was opened. Maria put it up to her nose and inhaled. "Fresh clothing smells so nice!" She said, her voice muffled buy the shirt. Koji hung the keys on a hook by the door. "Fresh laundry smells better," He took off his shoes and picked them up. "Maria, put your stuff away."   
Maria huffed, but did so anyway.

"What do you want to eat today?" She asked. "Honestly," Koji flopped down on the couch. "I'm just tired today."  
Maria sighed in what seemed like agreement. "You should probably shower and just go to bed then," Maria looked out the window. "The sun is starting to go down anyway."

Koji sighed and looked down at his hands. The rich golden days of light shone through the window. Shadows were curled up in the corners of the room. The only light came from the dying sun, and the only company was Maria. That's all they had anymore, was each other. 

Maria turned around and looked at Koji. She moved over to where he was and carefully sat on the couch next to him. A small, find smile graced her lips. "We should travel one day." She said, leaning back. Koji kept staring down. "We already have." Maria stared at the ceiling. "I wonder what they're thinking right now." Koji shifted in his seat. Maria closed her dark blue eyes. "They're probably thinking about us." Maria put her hand on top of Koji's gently. "They probably think we're dead, really."

Koji looked at Maria. It was almost like she never worried about these things. She never really worried about the past, Maria looked towards where she could be. Koji intertwined his fingers with hers. His hands were larger, but softer and well kept. Each fingernail trimmed and polished. Maria had somewhat dry, lightly calloused hands. They were warm. 

"The sunsets are so pretty." He mused.  
"We should watch them more often." Maria said softly.

"Yeah, we should."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story please comment or leave kudos! This is the first orignal thing I've wrote so feedback is very appreciatied!


End file.
